The new kids
by Graveyard Huntress
Summary: Who are they...when did they get here?..and mabey even some kikyo bashing
1. The New Kids

This story is by my friend Brookelr22! i had to write it for her though! any way i hope you like it! more much more to come! and meybey some lemons or limes!

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901245678901234567890123

"Hey Roku" inuyasha called

"Hey inuyasha" Miroku called as he walked down the hall of the 7th grade

"I hear that there are two new girls in the school"

"Really?" inuyasha said as Kagome and Sango walked down the hall

123456789012345678901234567890124567890123456789012345678901234567890123

Kagome, a black haired hazel-eyed female, walked down the hall with her best friend Sango. Sango, a dark brown haired and magenta eyed female, walked down the hall wile talking to the girl to the side of her.

123456789012345678901234567890124567890123456789012345678901234567890123

"I wonder if there are any really cute guys here," Kagome said as she spotted Inuyasha with his little dog-ears on the top of his head…the next thing she noticed was his golden eyes.. "Sango look over there" Kagome said pointing to inuyasha. Kagome and Sango rushed over to the guys. Then Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's ear "I'm so sorry" she said apologetically as she let go

"No problem it happens all the time" he said as Sango and Miroku disappeared around the corner..Buzzzzzzzz"That is the bell," the four said in unison

123456789012345678901234567890124567890123456789012345678901234567890123

"Good mornig class" Mrs.Tacon said (made up name ok?) "Today we have some new students..Please introduce yourselfs"

Kagome stepped up "Hello I am Kagome" then Sango stepped up "hello I am Sango"

"Now Sango and Kagome please take the seats right by those two gentlemen" Mrs.Tacon said pointing to the two seats in-between inuyasha and Miroku.


	2. In Detetion

Disclamer: no I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome…or any of the group…I wish I did…well I don't even own this story…my friend brookelr22 does but I have to write it for her.any way here is some good stuff in this chapter! So be happy!

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

That week the group when everywhere together…except for 6th period…. for Sango and Kagome it was Language arts. For the guys it was…Science.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

In language arts Kagome and Sango were passing notes about their day…and as usual it was the same. But this time…their teacher caught them. They were each handed a pink slip and sent to detetion.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

In Science Inuyasha and Miroku…were talking about well guy stuff ((and since I am not a guy I would not really know))… and well people…and they too were handed a pink slip and sent to detention.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

In detetion 

As the guys walked into the detention room...they were supprised to see Kagome and Sango… when they sat down Kagome passed a note to inuyasha and Sango passed one to Miroku

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

The note Kagome passed to inuyasha read 'hey hun ((it is supposed to be scribbled out)) Inu… why were you sent to detention?'

He passed it back and Kagome read it…. 'talking…. you?'

' the same thing we are doing now...lol' she wrote and passed to inuyasha ((I am going to put inu... instead cause it is easier!))

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Sango passed a note that was similar 'hey my bf…. why where you sent to detention?'

' Oh gorgeous beautiful Sango of mine…. talking….You?'

' Passing notes my love'

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

The four ran out into the hall and bumped into…

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Muhahahaha you will not know who they. Bump into…till the next chappy! Any way I would like...um…7 revews...later…the cat of rain


	3. Eh Who are you?

Hello people I know. You people probably think that I hate you for leavening you like that on that cliffy…Sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters I only own my Kitty pillow and blanket my stuff and my characters….

* * *

They bumped into none other than Kikyou. ((How the hell is it spelled?)) "Eh fuck off and watch where you are going" Kikyou said angrily before walking off "Who the hell is she?" Kagome said walking down the hall with the others

"She is Kikyou the Slut/bitch" InuYasha stated

"Oh" both Sango and Kagome said in unison

'_Man inuyasha is hot'_Kagome thought as she crashed into Koga

"O-Oh you must be Kagome" Koga smirked before pushing InuYasha out of the Way

"Yes I am and who are you?" She asked Confused

"Fuck off Koga" Inuyasha interrupted

"Back off dog boy she is mine" Koga smirked as Kagome smacked Koga

" I am no ones Prize" she got up and stormed

"Oh Good job Doggy Boy"

"It wa" Inuyasha was cut off By Sango

"Inuyasha back off" Sango said and Inuyasha growled

"Fine" inuyasha said as he walked off and Sango glared at Koga and he walked off too

"Looks like it is just…MIROKU" Sango slapped Miroku and walked off and Miroku was left there alone and with a sigh He walked off alone

* * *

I know it is super short. I'm sorry. But I have a poll for you people! That you must answer in your Reviews! Ok Question Should I Bring in another character that is Made up?

Yes

No

Sure why not

I don't care

Or Yea Bring in 2 more made ups

You must have one of those answers in your Review. And now it is time to say thank you to my Wonderful Reviewers

* * *

DeAdXwItcH-great story. please write more. and did u know that tacon is like a spanish word for a high heeled shoe? hahah... sorry.. im out of it today. anways please write mor.

_Thanks lots and I didn't know it was a high heeled shoe that is awesome!_

SesshoumaruGal-tis good, like the reviewer before me said, plz update soon, but as i told u, i have a life, so expect u have one 2, so don't update if u don't want 2

Again thanks bunch! And I did isn't it awesome and I know I have a life :D 

Zoey-keep writing, keep writing, keep writing,

Haha you sound like dory just keep swimming swimming swimming 

Demonic Devils-who is it? please update so i'll know what will happen! update!

You now know Who :D 

Cubia-chan- Aww...It tis teh Funny-ness

Thanks a lot ! 

DeAdXwItcH- great chapter! thank you for reading my story!  
and please update this story! please!

Thanks Lots and your welcome and I did and You're the best Except for SesshoumaruGal! 


End file.
